


Fraternizing

by nic73



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic73/pseuds/nic73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a tag for the finale about what happened immediately after the kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As they pull apart the taste of the kiss still buzzing on their lips the guard bursts into the room.

"Lady I'm going to have to tell you to leave, no fraternizing with the prisoner is allowed."

Lisbon looks at Jane who raises his eyebrows and mouths 'fraternizing' and she can't hide a smile. He turns his attention to the guard.

"Is that what we were doing, fraternizing?"

He hears a familiar plea.

"Jane."

He looks towards her.

"We just kissed, don't you think it should be Patrick now."

She slightly tilts her head.

"Depends if you're acting like a jerk or not."

"Oh. Good to get that rule out in the open."

He turns his attention back to the guard.

"First of all fraternizing is from the word fraternal and I don't think that what Teresa and I were doing was anything brotherly. Secondly, have a heart man, I just declared my love to this woman after nearly letting her go to another man because I was too afraid to open myself up to love again after my wife and child were murdered by a serial killer and left me traumatized as I'm sure you can understand."

The guard looks shell-shocked.

"I guess…"

"You guess!...do you mind if I sit down my foot is killing me."

The guard shakes his head.

"Is that no you don't mind or no I can't sit down."

"You can sit down."

Jane lowers himself in to his chair and lifts his foot up and rests in on the second chair and looks back at the guard shaking his head.

"You guess. He not only killed my wife and child but also kidnapped the first woman I tried to date and destroyed her brain so that she thinks she's dead even though she's alive. He killed the doctor who helped me to come to terms with the death of my family and there's been so much more that you wouldn't believe. So it's been hard for me to move on. But I've said it now and it feels good, so surely you can forgive me for kissing her."

The guard looks bewildered between Jane and Lisbon. Lisbon almost feels sorry for him.

"Okay, you can stay, but no more kissing."

Jane holds his hands up.

"I promise no more kissing."

The guard backs out the door and Lisbon smiles at Jane.

"Let's be clear, that promise was only for while we're in this room right."

"You better believe it!"

**Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed the little tag, there will be another chapter as Jane's adventure at with airport security isn't over.**


	2. Chapter 2

As the guard leaves, Lisbon sits back down in the chair. She looks at Jane.

"How's the ankle really?"

"It's not broken, I just twisted it a little when I landed."

She looks quizzical at him.

"When you landed?"

Jane looks a little uncomfortable.

"Yea I had to climb a rather tall fence to get to the plane."

"You did what? Jane that's really serious."

He shrugs.

"I know but I didn't have my ID with me and they wouldn't let me through so I had to find another way."

"You're an idiot."

Jane's nodding his head.

"I know."

Lisbon's face softens as the memory of his words on the plane run through her mind and she can't stop the smile.

"I'm glad that you did."

He smiles back at her.

"So am I."

She glances at the guard looking at them through the glass behind Jane.

"Do you think he'll mind if we hold hands?"

"We can only give it a try."

Jane reaches his hand across the table and as Lisbon mirrors his action he takes it and wraps his fingers around it. As he relishes the feel of how her hand fits completely in his own, and the softness and silkiness of her skin. He has a flash back to sitting at the side of a dusty road having narrowly escaped the terror of losing two of his fingers and suffering from his beatings. He'd told her loved her and had then denied it.

He still wasn't sure what had caused him to say it before shooting her. He later told her he was hyped up, and he was. He'd told her that he couldn't remember but he could, he just couldn't explain why, perhaps it was the giddiness of having her back in his life again. He knew he wasn't ready and it was simpler to deny it and she'd let him get away with it. Funny that he'd been able to blurt it out in the midst of all the Red John madness and here, on the other side, when the killer of his family didn't exist any more, when he didn't really have anything to fear any more, he'd almost let her walk away.

"Penny for them."

He looks to her and smiles gently.

"I was thinking what an idiot I am almost losing you. I was sure you stayed on the plane."

"I'm not quite that predictable then?"

Jane smiles at the memory of the conversation.

"No, I guess not...just in some things."

They hear the door open and pull their hands a part. Abbott walks in.

"Hello Sir."

"Hi Lisbon, good to see you."

He nods in Jane's direction:

"Jane."

Jane nods in return.

Jane starts standing up.

"Phew out of here at last!"

Abbott shakes his head.

"It's not that simple Jane."

"Jane."

Jane turns to Lisbon at the sound of concern in her voice and she nods towards the window behind him. He turns to look and there are two guards looking at them. He turns quizzically to Abbott.

"You haven't been able to get me out of here?"

"There's only so much even the FBI can do. They say they can't have people breaking security with no penalty, it's a serious business. They're offering a deal."

Jane rolls his eyes and Lisbon asks:

"What kind of a deal?"

"One week of detention or they take him to trial and charge him under the anti- terrorism act."

Jane spreads his hands in unbelief.

"It's the best I could do Jane, they look down on this kind of thing."

Jane drops down into his chair, his rests his hand on the table rubbing his finger and thumb together. Lisbon reaches over and covers it with her own. He looks at her.

"Take it Jane, it's only a week, you've done worse. I don't want it hanging over us."

He looks at her, the thought of them being separated so soon tearing him apart, he sees the same in her eyes.

"You'll come visit?"

"Well technically Lisbon's on leave and I think she has some things to sort out."

Lisbon nods her head.

"Of course."

"I'll give them permission to release my personal effect to you, use my credit card to extend your stay at the Blue Bird, I would like to know you're somewhere nice."

"It's a bit stuffy Jane, I don't think I want to dress up for dinner every night."

Jane nods in understanding.

"Then use it to find somewhere else. Promise me you will."

"Okay I promise."

He breaks in to a smile.

"It's going to take a while for you to get use to calling me Patrick"

Lisbon smiles in return.

"I'll work on it."

Abbott interjects:

"Good, there's some paperwork to sign and I'll see you in a week. I trust I can leave it to Lisbon to get you back to Austin?"

Lisbon answers:

"Yes sir."

"Good"

Abbott's features soften as he looks between the two of them.

"Congratulations, I'm happy for the both of you."

Abbot nods towards the guards and they enter the room.

"You are going to have to leave now as we process the prisoner."

Lisbon stands and Jane follows. She walks over to him.

"Bye Patrick and I'll come see you as soon as I can."

"Don't forget my personal effects."

"I won't."

"Good luck with Pike."

"Thanks."

Jane looks toward the guard still behind the glass and then returns his gaze to Lisbon, he takes her face in his hands and they kiss, long, deep and sweet. This time the guards wait patiently. They savour every sensation, fixing it in to their memories to relive as they wait for his release. They break apart and Jane slowly traces a finger down her jaw line. He whispers softly:

"Bye."

Tears are swimming in her eyes. He leans in close to her ear.

"I love you."

He kisses her one last time on the cheek. She chokes out a reply.

"Bye."

Abbott and Lisbon leave the room, Lisbon looks back and a guard puts his hand on Jane's shoulder gently forcing him back down in the chair as the second guard sits across from him with papers in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone lets out a sigh of relief when the game's interrupted by the news that Jane has a visitor. He shrugs and throws down his cards and starts to collect his winnings.

"Sorry guys but that's my girl coming to visit."

He can't keep the grin off his face as he's led to the visitor's room. This detention is a piece of cake. His guards obviously know his story and don't see him as a real prisoner or a threat. As the only detainee they've been relaxed with him and it only took a couple of hypnosis sessions to help one guard stop smoking and one to lose weight, plus a few card tricks and they've been putty in his hands. If it wasn't that they were keeping him away from the love of his new life, he would enjoy this latest stint of incarceration.

The guards open the door then let him pass before them into the visitor's room. She sits in a chair all alone in the room. The sound of the door opening has caught her attention and she's looking straight at him. A smile spread across her face as their eyes lock on to each other. Jane reluctantly tears his eyes away from her and turns to the guards.

"Could you leave us alone please"

They nod and one of them speaks:

"We'll be right outside the door."

He lowers his voice.

"Is that her?"

Jane nods.

"Well worth it, I'd spend a month in detention for her."

Jane's brow furrows.

"Er.. thank you, but be a little more respectful guys, that's my girl you're talking about.. and she carries a gun."

The guard turns a little shame-faced.

"Sorry man."

Jane beams at him and pats him on the arm.

"It's okay."

They back out the door and Jane turns around and enjoys his second look at Teresa as he makes his way to the table. She raises her eyebrows at him.

"I see you've got them twisted around your little finger. It didn't take you long."

Jane shrugs.

"Makes life a little easier inside when one's doing penance for his girl."

"It's what you deserve for being an idiot and not speaking up sooner. Now you're living the life in here while I clean up a mess."

"Ouch, don't I even get a kiss first."

He leans in and they kiss. He can taste the mint she popped in her mouth after the bad coffee she drank while waiting for officialdom to let her in to see him, and he appreciates her thoughtfulness. During the past thirty-six hours since she left him, he's relived their first kisses over and over again. Every moment of them locked in his memory palace. Now this third one brings new sensations and memories. It's amazing how the same two lips can ignite so many different tastes, emotions and stories. The first a tender exploration of a new understanding, the second filled with desperation and longing at their forced separation. This one a reminder of what he's missing and an overwhelming desire to make up for all their lost time, holding the promise of many discoveries to make. He feels her move beneath him and she stands and wraps her arms around his neck pulling him further in to her, all without them breaking contact, he approves of her skill. Finally they break to breathe and search each other's faces. She looks the same as she always does but new. Now she's his, now he belongs to her.

He lets his hands graze her arms and feels her shudder under his touch.

"How did it go with Pike?"

Her eyes tell him that it had been a difficult conversation.

"He tried to be understanding but I could tell he was hurt and angry. He's a good man he doesn't deserve to be treated like this."

Jane reaches across the table and takes her hand.

"I'm sorry. Next time we see him I'll let him punch me, that should make up for it. People seem to get a great deal of satisfaction from punching me."

Jane's relieved when he's rewarded with a smile.

"How's it going in here?"

He shrugs.

"You know it's hell but I can put up with it, it's only a week after all even if each hour lasts a day."

"Shhh, you have them eating out of your hand."

"Meh, but the last part's true."

Lisbon nods her head.

"I've brought you the things you requested"

"Including the tea bags?"

"Of course, priorities right?"

"Right."

As they're talking Jane's playing with Lisbon's hand in a similar manner as he plays with his own. Rubbing across her fingertips, gently stroking her knuckles, Lisbon intertwines her fingers through his. She looks at intensely at him.

"I miss you."

A small smile appears for a wistful moment.

"I miss you too."

They hold each other's gaze and then Lisbon breaks into that embarrassed self-conscious smile he loves.

"Does this seem a little weird to you?"

He flicks his head to one side.

"A little, but in a good way."

Her smile broadens in relief.

"Definitely in a good way."

Jane heart sinks as he hears the door open, he sees the same reaction in Lisbon, her hold on his hand tightens. He hears from voice behind him.

"Sorry Jane it's time to get back. Time to lock the doors."

The two of them slowly rise from their seats. Jane can hear the two guards making their way towards them.

"Just give us a minute guys."

The footsteps stop.

He closes the space between him and Lisbon and takes her in his arms, her eyes are watery and he kisses each one, her instinct to close them causing a tear to fall. He brushes it away. His voice is husky with emotion.

"I can have you bring me a blueberry muffin if you like."

Lisbon chokes out a small burst of laughter and smiles.

Jane moves away an imaginary hair off her cheek.

"That's better."

He gives her a quick kiss.

"See you tomorrow."

"She nods her head. He places his hand behind her neck but he doesn't need to apply any pressure she comes up willingly to meet him.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor let's go of Jane's foot.

"You can put your shoe back on, it's looking a lot better. The swelling will take a while to go down and the bruising will eventually disappear, but you have better movement."

Jane stands up after fastening his shoe lace.

"Thank you doctor, I couldn't have asked for better service on the outside."

"Well yes, just don't go climbing over any fences more than three feet high."

Jane gives him a salute.

"Okey dokey."

Jane opens the door to leave but turns when the doctor speaks again.

"I wish you all the best Patrick, I hope the two of you are very happy together."

Jane bows his head.

"Thank you doc."

Jane's packed his things in the provided plastic bag and takes a last look around his cell, he's happy he's got everything. He follows the guard to the main doors, he signs some papers and finally the front doors are open and he's allowed outside with a chorus of goodbyes following him. The door closes behind him and he stands still, he turns his face up to the sun and soaks in its warmth. He feels a breeze caressing his cheeks.

Lisbon is across the road waiting for him. She sees him exit the door and a knot of nerves forms in her stomach. How can she be nervous, she known him for so long. She's sees him stand still and turn his face up to the sun. It's rays dance on his curls, there's a serene expression on his face. She's seen him do this in the past, but never before as she realised how beautiful he looks. She was anxious to get away from this place but now she sits and drinks in the sight, this is her man.

He lowers his head and his eyes see her, he breaks in to a smile and waves before trotting towards her. She gets out of the car and he wraps his arms around her, hugging her close, she can feel him against her taking a deep breath as if drinking her in.

It's real! He loves the way she fits in to him. His arms trapping her against his body, her hair soft and silky against his skin, the smell of her shampoo and perfume should be common place to him but today it fills his senses with longing. She snuggles in closer to him, almost as if she's trying to get under his skin, he tightens his hold not wanting to ever let go. She loves him!

She squirms against him and he reluctantly pulls back but not releasing her and she tips her head invitingly towards him. He smiles and accepts the invitation. His freedom and the knowledge that the future is now theirs to explore, the future full of promise, and the barriers only their own to be discussed, dealt with, and overcome, makes the kiss sweeter, the desire greater. They part breathless, their lips still inches away from one another. She speaks first.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, thanks for giving me a lift."

"You're welcome, I'd nothing else to do today."

"Well that was lucky."

Lisbon finds the intensity in his eyes almost too much to handle, his face twitches in to a smile as he watches her bite her lip, his finger gentle lifts her chin and he kisses her softly, as he pulls away he sees the love in her face and he hopes his mirrors hers, but not to leave it to chance.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"Let's get out of here, I've had enough of this place, who knew a week was so long."

"Thought it would never end."

"It was your idea."

"And a good one, now there's just us."

"Us. I like the sound of that."


	5. Chapter 5

Teresa's slipping her jacket on as she walks down the short hallway into the living quarters of Patricks's airstream. Last night, together, they searched the listings for a new place. Although the airstream may fit Jane's life style, it doesn't fit hers and he's correct, the bed has too many lumps. She sees him walking towards her with a cup of coffee in his hand and her stomach does a flip. It still takes her by surprise the reaction she has when she sees him, after all these years. She can tell from the gleam in his eye that he feels the same. She takes the drink and he leans in and gives her a kiss.

"Good morning."

Her earlier dread returns.

"Is it?"

"Why so glum? It's beautiful outside. It's a shame we have to spend the day working but maybe we'll be lucky and there'll be a crime scene to visit in the sunshine."

Lisbon pulls a face.

"That's a bit goulish."

Patrick shrugs.

"If we have to visit a crime scene better it's in a lovely spot."

He moves in closer when Lisbon still looks upset.

"Something's bothering you, tell me what it is. Maybe I can help."

"I'm not looking forward to today."

"Well I'm more than happy to play truant with you, but I thought you would be eager to get back to work."

Teresa sighs.

"It's not the work Patrick, it's us."

"Us?...I thought things were going well with us."

Lisbon sighs again.

"It is. It's just…we're us….and it's the first day.."

The penny drops.

"Oh, you're worried about our colleagues?"

Teresa's body fills with relief that he finally understands.

"Yes. I don't know how I'm going to act around them."

Patrick has a puzzled look on his face.

"Same as you always do, why would you act differently?"

Teresa scowls at him.

"Now you're being difficult. You know what I mean. How do we act with each other, how do I act with you?"

Patrick smiles at her and moves in close. He strokes her arms while looking in to her eyes.

"You'll be fine. Nearly everyone thinks we're a couple when they meet us anyway so there's no need to act differently.

"You think?"

"Yes nothing's changed...except I now know where your scars are and will be anticipating getting another look at them constantly."

Teresa rolls her eyes, though she can't keep the smile from her face

"Jane you're not helping."

"Oh oh I'm in trouble."

He takes her by the hand and leads her to the couch.

"Sit down."

As she obeys he sits down next to her. He takes the cup from her and places it on the nearby table, he takes both her hands in his and gently rubs them.

"There's nothing to worry about, just go in there and be yourself, or fake it until you can. You're happy we're together?"

She nods.

"They'll be happy for us too. I know Abbott is. Cho maybe a little freaked out, as I don't think he had a clue, but the others haven't been around us long enough."

He places a hand on the side of her face and strokes her cheek.

"I promise not to do anything to embarrass you."

"Really?"

He nods.

"Really, I won't kiss you, or grope you, or call you babe or sweetikums, we'll just be as we always are."

Lisbon takes a deep breath and kisses him.

"Thank you."

She smiles at him and he smiles back.

"You're welcome."

Teresa stands up and picks up her purse.

"Let's go then."

Jane follows in her wake grinning from ear to ear as he works out the final details of his first encounter with Cho, and how he's going to get Teresa out of the way and mutters to himself.

"This is going to be so much fun.".


	6. Chapter 6

Jane and Lisbon make their way to their floor through many well wishes, it's obvious that Jane's antics had made it all the way around the building. Jane soaks it up while Lisbon wants to turn and run. Abbot meets them as they exit the elevator.

"Lisbon before you can officially start work again there are papers to fill out. You need to go to H.R. Come back when you're done."

Lisbon heads back into the elevator, Jane whispers to her to hurry back and resists the urge to blow her a kiss as the elevator doors close. Secretly Jane's delighted now the coast is clear. He stops at the kitchen, then with cup in hand he makes his way to the fish bowl. He can see Cho and Wiley busy at their desks and Fischer talking to Cho. He opens the door.

"Morning everyone."

They all look up as he walks towards them. Fischer talks first.

"Hi Jane, where's Lisbon?"

"She had to go do some boring paperwork."

Fischer nods her head.

"Of course. Good to have you back."

Jane stretches.

"It's good to be back. It's been a relaxing few days away but I missed you guys."

"Sure."

Fischer holds up the file she'd been showing Cho and turns her attention to him.

"Thanks Cho, I'll be in my office if you need me for anything."

As Fischer leaves Jane turns his attention to Wiley.

"How's it going Wiley?"

"Good, er congratulations to you and Lisbon. I'm glad things worked out."

"Thanks Wiley, so am I."

Just then the door opens and a couple of agents from robbery division are standing just inside. Jane gives them a big smile.

"Hi fella's come to congratulate me, I'm touched"

They wave a file they have in their hands.

"Actually we need your help...and Agent Cho's. We have a suspect in custody but unless we get a confession in the next two hours, we have to let him go. He hasn't lawyered up, but we haven't been able to get anything out of him, except a lot of smart talk."

Jane looks at Cho.

"What do you say Cho? Lets give these guys a hand? It's their lucky day, they've caught me in a good mood this morning."

Cho points at his computer.

"I've got things to do Jane."

"Oh come on Cho, it won't take long. Look if we haven't broken him in half an hour you can leave."

Jane gives his best 'it'll be fun' smile. Cho throws down his pen, looks up to the ceiling and pushes back his chair.

"Okay, let's get it done."

Jane pats him on the back.

"Fantastic Cho, let's show them how to do it."

The 'robbery' guys look relieved.

"Thanks guys, We owe you one."

One holds out the file in his hand. Jane takes it.

"Actually I think that's two you owe me."

He shrugs and smiles

"But who's counting."

He gives the file a cursory look (as in, he opens it and closes it) and then hands it to Cho.

"Shall we go guys."

Cho doesn't see Jane give them a wink as he passes them.

Jane and Cho enter the interview room, a weary looking kid's sitting at the table, he looks up and smirks at them. Cho stares at him and then sits down at the table opposite him. Jane gives him a smile and closes the blinds before joining Cho.

Ten minutes later...

"What do you think you're doing Jane?"

Calm down Cho, I've just hypnotised him."

"What have you done that for? You can't do that kind of thing here."

"Of course I can, I've just done it. There's no anti-hypnosis shield around the place, so ergo I can hypnotize someone."

"You know that's not what I mean. What ever confession we get out of him now will just get thrown out of court."

"Meh, we weren't going to get anything out of him anyway, let robbery do their own dirty work. What I want to know Cho is what do you think of Lisbon and me."

Cho's thrown by the sudden change of subject.

"What?"

"Lisbon and me. You do know we're a couple now? That I forced my way on to her plane and declared my undying love for her,,,,,for Lisbon. Or I should say Teresa, we use first names now. Patrick and Teresa. Do you like the sound of that?...I do."

"Yes I've heard and to be honest it's a little weird."

Jane raises an eyebrow.

"Really."

"Yes, it's like having your sister and brother getting together."

Jane shudders.

"Ugh that is weird and disturbing."

"Exactly if you keep things at home I would appreciate it."

Jane looks at him questioningly.

"What no holding hands, kissing, feeling her up, that kind of thing."

Cho leans back and folds his arms and develops a steely tone to his voice.

"Yes Jane, that kind of thing."

Jane's shaking his head.

"You don't have to worry, I had to make a pact with Lisbon, no funny stuff at work, got to keep it in the air stream."

Cho stands up and holds his hands in surrender.

"That's enough Jane."

Jane looks innocent.

"What Cho don't you like us being together.?"

Cho steps towards him.

"Actually Jane I don't. I think DC was a good move for Lisbon. She's too good a cop to be in your shadow. I know you guys have a connection but you've used her and abused her and I suspect that you'll only end up hurting her. I wished she'd stayed on the plane."

Jane looks shocked as Cho walks towards the door.

"I promise Cho I won't hurt her, I love her and I know I owe her a lot, that I behaved terribly in the past, but I'll make it up to her."

Cho has his hand on the door handle but stops and turns around.

"One more thing Jane."

"What"

Cho gives one of his rare smiles.

"Robbery owes me a lot more than it owes you."

As Cho walks through the door Jane hears applause.

He leans back in his chair and smiles.

"Nicely played Cho."


	7. Chapter 7

Patrick throws down his book and jumps up from the couch as he sees Teresa rushing towards him. He looks at her with open admiration.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

Patrick waves his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it, these things happen. Good job you keep a change of clothes at work."

"I keep nearly all my clothes at work until I find a new place. You don't really thing that those clothes I've squeezed into that thing you call a closet are all the clothes I own?"

Patrick shrugs.

"Thought they were waiting for you in DC."

Patrick's mood changes and he looks at her with an intensity that makes her heart skip a beat.

"You look gorgeous."

The memory of Patrick laying on the couch saying the same thing to her as she was leaving for her date with Pike flashes across her mind. She's feels a stab of guilt that she'd ignored the sadness in his eyes that went with the compliment, convincing herself it wasn't there. Patrick's voice drags her back from her thoughts.

"Are you all right."

She smiles at him.

"Yes….yes I'm fine…and thank you, you look pretty good yourself."

Patrick's wearing the same things he always wears, though she notes he's wearing the green shirt that she particularly likes. His eyes sparkle with humour.

"I like to make an effort."

He points downwards

"See I polished my shoes."

She looks down.

"Very nice. When are you going to buy some new ones?"

Patrick looks aghast.

"Never. Me and my shoes come as a pair, you have to accept that Teresa."

He places his hand gently against her back.

"Now let's get going."

"Aren't shoes already a pair?"

"I guess."

"Doesn't that make you the third wheel?"

"Shush Lisbon."

"Ah I'm in trouble now, don't like me getting one over on you?"

"You better believe it."


	8. Chapter 8

Teresa leans in and whispers in Jane's ear.

"This place looks very, very, expensive. "

Patrick looks at her and smiles.

" I think our first official date deserves something special, and it's been a long time since I've had the pleasure of doing this for a woman I'm in love with. Relax and enjoy yourself"

Teresa squeezes his hand.

"I will, but let me know if I do anything wrong. "

" You'll be fine. "

The maitre de appears.

" Your table is ready, if you'll just follow me. "

He leads them to a quiet corner of the restaurant, next to a window which overlooks a lake. The maitre de pulls out Teresa's chair and then hands them the wine list and menus.

" Bon appetit"

Patrick and Teresa nod their thanks. Teresa relaxes as the man walks away. She looks out the window and then around the room. She leans towards Patrick.

"This is the best table in the room. How did you wrangle it? "

Patrick shrugs.

I just employed my incredible charm, it works miracles you know."

"I do know. "

She points between the two of them.

" This being the biggest miracle of them all. "

Patrick smiles at her.

"Better late than never, as they say."

"I wouldn't say we were late, as I don't think it would have worked any earlier, especially while all the Red John craziness was going on."

Patrick's face and voice becomes earnest.

"I would've never put you in that much danger. I was risking you enough as it was. When Red John called me on your phone, my heart sank, I was certain we were going to find you dead. You can't imagine the hell I went through during the car ride to get to you and the relief when they told me you were alive."

Teresa reaches across the table in invitation and Patrick takes her hand.

"I can imagine, I felt it when we found you tied up in all that cellophane, Lorellei trying to cut off your fingers, when Hightower and I rescued you from Kirkland, when I could feel your pulse beneath my fingers after the blast at your house and when I got your message after your confrontation with Red John."

As Teresa's speaking Patrick increases the pressure on her hand, to reassure them both that they have beaten the odds and they're together.

"And those are only the Red John encounters, there was your capture by the environmental guy, Jasper, and that crazy girl and her cattle prod and finally Haibach and another assault on your fingers... and all the times you've put yourself in front of a gun, or kni..."

Patrick's caressing her knuckles with his thumb as he interrupts her.

"...You guys really should have looked after me better. I should sue."

Patrick grins and Teresa let's out a laugh. Teresa quickly turns somber.

"Seriously Patrick, you need to be more careful, I..I..don't want to lose you."

Jane can see that she's battling against tears as the memories threaten to over come her.

"Hey, every things fine, I'm here, all in one piece and I don't have bad guys after me any more.."

"We don't know that, you seem to collect them like action figures. Just promise you'll be careful."

Jane smiles reassuringly and grips her hand with both of his. He waits until the waiter has put a bowl of olives on the table and moves away.

"I promise. I have a reason to be careful now."

"Patrick you're good man, you always had a reason. You make a difference in this world, in the lives of the people around"

Patrick's studying their hands as she's speaking, he looks up at her.

"Grief and guilt can warp your thinking, but now it's straight. I have you. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do walking away from my life, from you, after I killed Red John.

"I cried myself to sleep that night when I realised you were gone. I lost my best friend, but after all that I said to you through the years. I was fine with you killing him. He was an evil man, who with the whole Blake thing would probably never have paid for his crimes."

Jane bows his head and Lisbon can see his struggling with something. She squeezes his hand and he lifts his head to look at her.

"What is it Patrick?"

Jane looks away and then back at her, determination and pain in his eyes, his voice comes out barely above a whisper.

"I thought about killing myself"

He continues quickly as Lisbon starts to interrupt.

"After killing McAllister, I thought about killing myself. I started to bring the gun up to my mouth a couple of times, but then your face would fill my mind and I knew I couldn't do that to you, I couldn't let out friendship end that way. I realise now, although it seemed hopeless at the time that I would ever see you again, I wanted that chance and deep down I always wanted a life with you."

"And I want that too. I'm so happy that you changed your mind, I don't know what I would've done if you were dead. It was hard enough not knowing where you were and then I received your letter. It was such a surprise, it was a risk."

Jane shrugs.

"I know, that's how Abbot found me, but I found I needed that connection, I needed to talk with you."

Jane looks earnestly at her, her name coming out barely a whisper, but his voice heavy with emotion.

"Teresa?"

She smiles at him and raises her eyebrows questioningly.

"You know what else I need?"

Teresa feels a catch in her stomach that sends a thrill up her spine.

"What?"

Patrick releases her hand, patting it as he draws it away and sits back in his chair.

"Dinner, I'm starving."

He picks up his menu as an olive hits him on his nose.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter, thanks for the kudos and for reading. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Teresa goes into the bedroom to find out what's taking Patrick so long to get ready.

"Patrick, you're worse than a woman! Can't you decide which shirt to wear?"

The laughter dies on her lips, and her smile turns to a look of concern, as she finds Patrick sat on the edge of the bed in his boxer shorts and shirt. It's the look on his face that stops her in her tracks, it's a mixture of indecision and sorrow. He's not looking at her, he's staring at something he's rolling between his fingers. It's his wedding ring. She quietly sits beside him and lays a hand on his arm.

"You don't have to take it off, if you're not ready."

He answers without looking at her.

"I am and I want to and I need to. It's just harder than I thought it would be."

Teresa squeezes his arm and he finally looks at her.

"I've taken it off before."

Teresa's shocked, she's never seen him without the ring, even when he went out on the date with Kristina Frye, she noticed when they all were called into the office for the Copycat Red John case, that he was still wearing it. She'd wondered how Kristina felt about that. He interrupts her thoughts.

"When I was on the Island and Kim asked me out on a date, before I knew she was FBI. She thought I was married because of the ring. I told her stuff happened and that I'd done some things that I wasn't ready to talk about and that was why I still wore the ring, I just wasn't ready. When she asked me to dinner, I just felt I shouldn't wear it"

He looks down at the ring and then back at her.

"Do you remember when I had the date with Kristina?"

She nods her head.

"I kept the ring on. It was going well at first but as the evening went on it became more and more difficult, I escaped to the bathroom and found myself playing with my ring. I looked at it and feelings of betrayal and sadness overwhelmed me. I couldn't go on, I went out to tell her but then Grace called...I cared about her, and I thought I could move on, but I wasn't ready and Kristina paid a high price."

"That wasn't your fault Patrick."

"I know."

He shakes his head as if trying to rid himself of painful memories.

"So with Kim I took it off.

He shrugs.

"I had my revenge like I promised them, so I ought to be ready? But it was worse than keeping it on. We had a good time, I had a good time, but it's absence was always there, I tried my best to ignore it. Then the next morning she left, so I put it back on."

He places the ring on the bedside table and turns towards her.

"Now, I have you, I love you with every part of me. I want to spend my life with you. Angela is gone."

Teresa brushes her fingers down the side of his face.

"Yes she is."

"She's been gone a long time."

She repeats the gesture.

"Yes she has."

"And I know she would want me to move on and be happy."

He chuckles.

"She probably thinks I've wasted too much time already."

Teresa smiles.

"She probably does."

"I need to leave her behind."

Teresa shakes her head and places her hand on his chest.

"She'll always be a part of you. There's a place in your heart where she'll always be and that's how it should be.

He nods his head.

"And that's enough."

He reaches up and takes her hand from his face and kisses her palm, he traces his finger lightly down her third finger.

"I hope that one day I will put a ring on this finger."

Teresa catches her breath.

"I know the time isn't right yet, we need to get use to this, to us."

He looks her in the eyes intently.

"But one day."

He kisses her finger and then kisses her softly on the lips, she responds and soon dinner is forgotten.


End file.
